Paper shredders are amongst those equipment that are indispensable to an office. Paper shredders tend to be bulky and power hungry, often requiring use of the mains power for sufficient power to operate. With reduction in the size, an increasing number of relatively more compact paper shredders find their way into the domestic market, but in the majority of cases they are still bound to mains power operation.
Battery operation is desirable for use at home because of the freedom to move around and be useable at different locations. However, not until the problem of power requirement is solved or at least lessened, size cannot be further reduced and battery operation is not practical. In any event, saving in power consumption is at all time welcome for environmental protection.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such problem by providing a new or otherwise improved shredding mechanism for paper or the like sheet material.